Lyra (Traducción)
by AreRojasDH
Summary: Lyra no era solo cualquier niña pequeña- ella era su niña pequeña. Ella era su hija. Rompía el corazón de Hermione el pensar que Draco no la conoció- y que nunca lo haría (traducción). Esta historia pertenece a VickytoriaGreengrass.


**LYRA (Traducción)**

 **Nota de la autora** : solo para advertirles, este One Shot contiene temas muy delicados. Este no es un fic para sensibles. Dejando eso de lado, espero disfruten leyéndolo.

 **Nota de la traductora** : Bueno este es un One Shot que leí hace algún tiempo y que me encantó. Esta historia pertenece a VickytoriaGreengrass y todos los créditos van directamente a ella, yo solo la traduzco. Pueden encontrarla en mis favoritos si quieren leer la versión en inglés. Creo necesario que el mundo conozca esta historia. Espero la disfruten y no sufran demasiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lyra

-Estás aquí.

Draco giró lentamente hacia la suave voz, sus rasgos educados en una mirada de indiferencia. Por un segundo, se limitó a mirar el pequeño marco de Hermione Granger, su espeso cabello soplando erráticamente en el viento de Febrero. Lucía pálida, y no meramente por el amargo frío; Él podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, la preocupación en el morderse el labio y el nerviosismo en retorcer sus manos. Incluso en los días de Hogwarts, él había sido capaz de leerla como un libro abierto; una Gryffindor por todos lados, sin reservas usaba su corazón en la manga.

-Y tú llegas tarde.- Su respuesta fue corta y frágil.

Granger se estremeció ligeramente ante su tono pero permaneció calmada, reinando el impulso normal de retroceder. –Lo siento- dijo ella, con los ojos fijos en algún lugar más allá de su hombro.- Yo… yo me detuve. Ron y Harry ellos… no saben que estoy aquí.- Su voz se había ido extrañamente ante su confesión, casi como si estuviera apenada de ello.

Draco alzó una ceja. _Interesante._

-¿Manteniendo secretos con ellos eh, Granger?- Se mofó.- Pensé que ustedes tres se contaban todo.

La morena se ruborizó por su comentario sarcástico y sacudió débilmente su cabeza. –No- Murmuró con la cabeza abajo.- No todo.

Draco presiono sus labios en una delgada línea. Por su puesto que ella no les habría dicho… _todo_.

Ella estaba viendo sus pies ahora, moviéndolos de un lado a otro en una muestra de agitación. Mostraba el ceño fruncido, una clara señal de que la bruja estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabiendo cuanto podría durar, Draco se encargó de llevar a la morena de regreso a los reinos de la realidad.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Granger?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Granger?_

Hermione saltó, sorprendida de su ensueño por la pregunta de Malfoy. El sonaba aburrido, molesto, impaciente. Una clara señal de que él no quería estar ahí. Ella tampoco, pero…

Lo miró, completamente aturdida y sin palabras. Sus ojos marrones eran frenéticos y su boca estaba parcialmente abierta. Al contrario del hombre frente a ella, fresco, calmado y sereno. Se sentía y parecía una completa imbécil.

Esto iba a ser difícil. Más difícil de lo que ella imaginaba.

-Nosotros… tenemos… tenemos que ir… tenemos que ir ahí.- Balbuceó, indicando con la cabeza en una dirección a algún lugar sobre el hombro de Draco.

Siguiendo su línea de visión, Malfoy miró tras el.- ¿El cementerio?- Preguntó, con sus pálidas cejas juntándose brevemente.- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir ahí?

Hermione apretó la mandíbula mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Se tragó las ganas de llorar. –Solo tenemos.

Cuadrando sus hombros y levantando la cabeza orgullosamente, lo cual era un claro eco de su pasado Gryffindor, y expresando una silenciosa determinación de ocultar cuanto la estaba afectando, Hermione rápidamente marchó por delante del rubio y entró al cementerio.

Ella no necesitaba mirar tras ella para saber que Malfoy la estaba siguiendo. Aunque se negó a mostrarlo, después de conocerlo por 13 años Hermione estaba muy consciente de que su curiosidad había sido despertada.

 _No puedo ser débil._

 _-_ No siempre viví en Oxford.- Hermione comenzó abriendo la puerta del cementerio.- Hasta los cinco años viví aquí. Pero luego a mis padres les dieron la oportunidad de abrir un consultorio dental y, naturalmente, aprovecharon la oportunidad.- Miró sobre su hombre y le dedicó a Draco una sonrisa tensa. Él continuaba estoico e inexpresivo. El nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse de nuevo.- Aunque era muy joven, nunca olvidé como era vivir aquí. Por eso es que… que pensé que este lugar sería el mejor…

Giró bruscamente hacia la derecha, patinando sobre un poco de hielo suelto que se encontraba en el suelo. Una risa seca detrás la hizo mirar a su indeseado compañero, sus mejillas se enrojecieron en una mezcla de venganza y rabia.

-Ten un poco de respeto- gruñó ella, su voz quebrada, una lagrima traidora resbalando por su mejilla.- Estamos en un… un cementerio.

Por un segundo, Malfoy la miró en shock. Pronto su cara era una máscara de nuevo.

-¿De qué se trata esto, Granger?

Aunque no lo admitiría, el comportamiento de Granger estaba comenzando a asustarlo; era errático, por todo el lugar, al borde. Aunque no era completamente nuevo para él, había algo casi feroz esta vez.

 _¿Pero por qué?_

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Granger?- preguntó de nuevo, viéndola cuidadosamente mientras ella se calmaba.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Por unos minutos, solo se quedaron ahí en silencio, excepto por el sonido de las hojas caídas que se esparcían por el suelo con el frío viento. Draco esperaba impacientemente una explicación. Mientras más rápido ella explicara todo… esto, antes podría irse. Por mucho que pudiera ocultarlo de Granger, no podía negarse a sí mismo que había algo en este lugar que no encajaba con él.

-Antes de que te lo diga- dijo Granger secándose furiosamente los ojos.- Necesito mostrarte algo. Despues de eso, Malfoy, prometo explicarte todo.

Sus ojos estaban fijos, determinantes, sin pensar en discutir. Para finalmente obtener respuestas que sin saberlo estaba comenzando a buscar, tendría que obedecer los deseos de Granger-

Draco sintió que sus labios se curvaban con disgusto, lo que se profundizó aún más cuando su estómago comenzó a agitarse con anticipación enferma. Su ritmo cardiaco había incrementado, y un poco de sudor había comenzado a abrirse camino hacia la parte posterior de su cuello y su columna vertebral.

-Muy bien, Granger. –Respondió finalmente, con un brusco asentimiento.- Dirígeme.

La morena Gryffindor frunció los labios y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Esta vez, Draco casi resbala mientras trataba de alcanzarla. No hubo risa de parte de ella, ni signos de diversión por su vergüenza. Estaba claro que Granger tenía un propósito, y ese propósito permanecía oculto entre las lápidas del cementerio de esa pequeña aldea.

Sin embargo, el por qué Draco estaba ahí y lo que tenía que ver con todo eso era un problema aparte.

Giró de nuevo a la derecha y habían abandonado el camino, el sonido del hielo cubriendo el pasto ahora crujía debajo de sus pies.

-Estamos aquí.

Granger se detuvo abruptamente, con todo el cuerpo rígido. Draco paró unos metros detrás de ella, inseguro de si debía ponerse a lado de la morena o quedarse donde estaba.

Hermione volteó para mirarlo una vez más, y el Slytherin se sorprendió al ver que la determinación y la lucha que había unos segundos antes en su mirada disminuyeron por completo. Granger parecía perdida, vacía, derrotada… una cascara vacía; nada como la bruja que llegó a conocer.

-Lo siento, Draco.- Susurró, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas.- Debería haberte dicho, lo sé, pero…

Ella se hizo a un lado y, mientras veía lo que estaba detrás, Draco sintió como su corazón se detenía momentáneamente.

" _Lyra Elisabeth Granger_

 _11 de Febrero de 1998 - 3 de Marzo de 2001_

 _Siempre preciosa, siempre amada_

 _El cielo necesitaba otra estrella"_

Por fuera parecía inmutable, de pie con los hombros hacia atrás y la cabeza levantada, todo su perfil sugería que nada estaba mal. Sin embargo, sus ojos lo traicionaron. Los sentimientos de ira, shock, confusión y traición se fracturaron a lo largo de sus pálidos irises grises, dejando ver a Hermione un poco de su atormentada alma.

Hermione sintió que la culpa la consumía y cualquier justificación que ella pudiera tener por esconder la verdad del hombre a lado de ella parecía convertirse en polvo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho; todo lo que la Gryffindor podía esperar era una pequeña muestra de comprensión por parte de Malfoy…

Y las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran casi imposibles.

-¿Qué significa esto, Granger?- su voz salió ronca y rasposa, la incredulidad era evidente en su tono. Señaló frenéticamente a la tumba delante de ellos, aunque se negó a mirarla directamente.

Hermione tragó. -¿Recuerdas esa… esa noche? ¿La noche antes de la batalla final?- Draco asintió con rigidez, su mandíbula se contrajo mientras intentaba controlar su ira. –Bueno, como resultado de esa… de esa noche, tuvimos una hija.

-Corrección- siseó Draco.- Tuviste una hija.

Hermione se estremeció ante su tono, pero no lo corrigió o reaccionó a su ira. Ella sabía que estaba atado a su ira, su frialdad y a ser distante, despues de todo era Draco Malfoy, y ella sabía que merecía su furia.

-La llamé Lyra- continuó Hermione, sonriendo suavemente mientras se arrodillaba junto a la tumba de su hija, rozando las letras.- Durante mi embarazo y, subsecuentemente, el nacimiento de Lyra, aún era demasiado peligroso para ella que su verdadero padre fuera revelado. Ni siquiera le dije a Harry y a Ron quien era el padre.- Ella le lanzo una mirada llena de significado.- Como sea, siempre pensé que un día finalmente sería capaz de presentarlos a ambos, es decir, si tú hubieras querido ser parte de su vida. Así que, consciente de la tradición de tu familia, escogí un nombre que pudiera considerarse adecuado sin que levantara sospechas. Verás, Malfoy, no era como que no quisiera que conocieras a lira, en ese momento, simplemente no era factible. ¿Seguramente lo entiendes?

Por la mirada que le dio, estaba claro que Malfoy no lo entendía. –Bueno, supongo que nunca lo sabremos ahora- gruñó él cruelmente.- Nunca se me dio esa oportunidad.

Su conmoción e incredulidad habían dado paso a la ira; una profunda y ardiente furia que se extendió por todo su ser, haciendo que su sangre hirviera. Se sentía engañado y controlado; una vez más alguien más había tomado decisiones por él, pensando que eran lo mejor.

-Solo teníamos 18 años.- Argumentó Granger débilmente.- Acabábamos de pelear una guerra, tú estabas lidiando con enmendar los crímenes de tu familia, mientras que Harry, Ron y yo estábamos mirando por encima de nuestro hombro cada cinco segundos en caso de que algún Mortífago fugitivo tratara de asesinarnos. Hice lo que creí era lo mejor, no para ti, no para mí sino para Lyra.

Lyra. La hija de Hermione. La hija de Draco. La hija de ambos.

Él aun no sabía qué hacer con la revelación de Granger. El hecho de que él hubiera sido padre de una hija, una hija a la que nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer, todavía no se había registrado en él. Su cabeza le dolía, y todo lo que sabía estaba en un revoltoso desastre en ese momento.

Tal vez había cierta verdad en las palabras de Granger, pero desde entonces habían pasado seis años. Él debería hacer tenido la oportunidad de saber de esto antes. En cuanto a si había elegido ser o no padre de la niñita de Granger si hubiera sabido de ella, era una historia diferente.

A loa 18 años, admitiría, probablemente no lo hubiera hecho. Apenas había podido cuidarse así mismo en aquel entonces, imagina a otro ser humano. Aun así él tendría que al menos haber sabido sobre ella, seguramente.

-No estoy mintiendo, Draco- suplicó Granger, tal vez asustada de que él intentara negar la paternidad de Lyra. – Lyra es tu hija, lo juro.

-¿Ya he negado eso, Granger?- Por una parte, la Gryffindor no era una mentirosa. Hasta donde él sabía.- Has tenido seis años para dejar que todo esto se asentara, yo apenas he tenido diez minutos. Y, además, descubrir que en realidad está muerta, es mucho para asimilar, Granger, es más que eso… es imposible.

Vio a Granger encogerse ante su tono cruel e insensible, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro sin vergüenza. En ese momento, no le importaba que ella estuviera sufriendo, nunca antes le había importado ¿por qué iba a empezar ahora? No, en este momento, todo se trataba de él y de cómo se sentía. La Gryffindor a su lado ni siquiera entraba en la ecuación.

-Lo que has hecho, Granger, es imperdonable. El alejarme de ella al principio, lo puedo entender. No me gusta pero, en aquel entonces, estoy seguro que no hubiera sido capaz de entenderlo. Pero, el hecho de que todavía la alejaras de mí tres años después de que muriera… eso es lo que no puedo perdonarte. No importa lo que pensaste, lo importa las situaciones que rodearon su nacimiento, que me rodearon a mí, debiste decirme.

-Lo siento…

" _Lo siento"_

Era todo lo que ella podía decir. No arreglaba nada… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?... pero no impedía que lo sintiera. Hermione sabía que se había equivocado, ella no necesitaba que Malfoy le gruñera para saberlo. ¿Qué él no podía ver que ella todavía estaba sufriendo también? Solo porque ella hubiera tenido tiempo para poder resignarse a lo que le había pasado a su hija, no lo hacía menos difícil. Cada día era una nueva tortura. El dolor aún estaba fresco y nunca acababa, el agujero abierto, un abismo interminable.

-Solo hice lo que pensé que era mejor para ella- dijo Hermione una vez más. – No fue para lastimarte, Draco. Era para proteger a Lyra. Y luego llegó el punto en el que finalmente pude decirte, pero luego…- se cayó cuando el recuerdo de ese temido día vino a su mente.

-¿Pero luego qué?- preguntó Malfoy, su voz fría, sus ojos afilados con amargo resentimiento.

-Pero entonces ella se enfermó.

Ella cerró sus ojos mientras la imagen de su hija de dos años con ojos marrones y brillantes y cabello rizado y dorado, sonriéndole con curiosa inocencia se formaba frente a ella. Justo detrás de esa niñita, Hermione pudo visualizar la cara del sanador que le había informado de la enfermedad de Lyra. Ella se había visto muy pálida ese día, con el rostro pegajoso por la fiebre que había estado acosando a su hija por semanas, pero a pesar de todo eso, Lyra siempre había sido una niña positiva.

-¿Granger?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe, y se encontró con Malfoy con la mirada destrozada. Por un segundo pensó que había visto un toque de preocupación en sus fríos y grises ojos pero luego las persianas se abrieron y él la miró con impaciencia no disfrazada.

-Lyra tenía algo llamado "Magicae Talionis". Es una enfermedad increíblemente rara que ocurre a veces cuando un niño que hace con habilidades mágicas es incapaz de lidiar con sus poderes. Sus cuerpos rechazan la magia, la magia toma represalias y acaba con ellos, drenando al niño de todas las formas de energía. No hay cura para ello. –Se mordió el labio.- Aun así, Lyra se convirtió en mi mayor prioridad, ella siempre lo fue, y cualquier idea de decírtelo se fue por la ventana. Mi principal objetivo era ella.

-Debiste encontrar el tiempo para decírmelo aun así.- Malfoy argumentó, su todo bajo y suave. Esta vez no hubo saña en sus palabras, solo cruda honestidad.

-Era demasiado, Draco- respondió Hermione. Apenas podía pensar con claridad. Me acababan de decir que mi hija estaba muriendo, solo tenía unos meses de vida, y de alguna manera tenía que encontrar una forma de pasar ese tiempo, encontrar una forma de ser fuerte por ella.- Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.- Sin embargo, le hablé de ti. Incluso le mostré un par de fotos. Sé que ella no pudo conocerte, Malfoy, pero al menos ella sabía quién eras, ella conocía a su papá. Por favor créeme cuando digo que quería que lo supieras antes. No importa nuestro pasado, Draco, nunca quise lastimarte así… no por algo tan precioso como nuestra hija.

Se sentía enfermo, helado hasta los huesos con todo lo que se había enterado en la última media era. Había sido un padre… un "papá" de acuerdo con Granger… sin saberlo nunca, y la revelación había dejado un sentimiento insoportable en sus entrañas. Cada palabra que la mujer junto a él había pronunciado era verdad, y en el fondo una parte de él estaba intentando entender que todo lo que ella había hecho era por la niña que había perdida. Pero no le impidió estar enojado y en ese momento era el único sentimiento que podía expresar.

Cualquier otra cosa lo haría sentirse débil.

-Necesito que te vayas, Granger- murmuró y la veía alzar la cabeza con sorpresa.- Y necesito que te vayas ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Me escuchaste, Granger. Ahora vete.

Pero… pero necesitamos hablar.- Su voz era repentinamente aguda, salvaje y frenética. –No puedes simplemente alejarlo. Ella era tu hija, Malfoy, seguramente querrás saber todo lo que puedas sobre ella. Ella es tan parte de ti como lo fue de mí. Tu no… Simplemente no puedes ir y actuar como si nada esto hubiera pasado, Draco, simplemente no puedes.

La ira burbujeada profundamente dentro de él queriendo argumentar que podía, pero Draco también sabía que esa declaración sería una mentira. Así que, manteniendo esa línea, escupió.- Nunca dije eso, Granger. Solo quiero tiempo para mí. Eso no es algo que pueda asimilar rápidamente… especialmente cuando me lo han echado encima así. Necesito pensar, Granger. Necesito resolverlo todo. Ahora, por favor…- frunció los labios ante el término forzado de cortesía.- ¿Podrías solo irte?

-¿Pero cuando vamos a hablar?- Granger dijo desesperadamente, casi como si ella no hubiera escuchado lo que Draco estaba tratando de decir.

-Cuando yo esté listo, Granger- respondió Draco calmadamente, a pesar de que no estaba sintiendo nada.- Y no antes. Necesito algo de tiempo.

Tontamente, Granger asintió con la cabeza. –Está bien entonces- murmuró.- Lo siento, Draco, enserio lo siento. Sé que debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero…

La Gryffindor dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, se secó los ojos y se enderezó, un brillo de determinación y fiereza apareció en sus ojos. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dándole finalmente a Draco el consuelo que tanto había anhelado.

Dando la espalda a la morena, Draco soltó un tembloroso jadeo cuando finalmente miró la tumba de su hija, admirando el mármol puramente blanco por primera vez.

" _Lyra Elisabeth Granger_

 _11 de Febrero de 1998 - 3 de Marzo de 2001_

 _Siempre preciosa, siempre amada_

 _El cielo necesitaba otra estrella"_

Nerviosamente, casi como tuviera miedo de hacerlo, el joven rubio dio unos pasos hacia adelante, hundiéndose mientras se arrodillaba ante la lápida. El pasto estaba frío y húmedo, y él pudo sentir como se infiltraba en sus pantalones, pero por más que odiara la sensación nada podría haberlo alejado de su posición actual. En una acción similar a la de Granger anteriormente, permitió que sus dedos pasaran por el nombre de su hija.

-Hola, Lyra- susurró, su voz cayendo ligeramente. –Soy tu padr…- Draco se detuvo, cortándose antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. No sonaba bien. Tomando otra respiración profunda, se permitió comenzar de nuevo. – Hola, Lyra – canturreó suavemente.- Soy tu papá.

Y entonces, con un jadeo, lo golpeó. Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse.

Desde el otro de las puertas, Hermione se detuvo y se giró para mirar hacía la tumba de su hija por última vez. Sintió que su respiración se enganchaba y su corazón gemía ante la vista de lo que percibían sus ojos, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de volver al jugar que acababa de dejar.

 _Él necesita esto_ , se recordó a sí misma silenciosamente. _Necesita tiempo para estar solo._

Con una pequeña y triste sonrisa Hermione se dio la vuelta, dejando a la figura de Draco Malfoy llorando por la muerte de una hija que nunca conoció. Para llorar por la niña a la que nunca le habían dado la oportunidad de amar…

-ooooo-oooo-

 **Nota de la autora:** Entonces... les dije que esta historia definitivamente no era para los de corazón débil y que se ocuparía de temas extremadamente difíciles. Esta es una idea en la que he estado trabajando durante meses, ya que realmente quería hacerle justicia. En cuanto a si ese es el caso o no, lo dejo a ustedes. Aunque nunca he experimentado algo como esto (no voy a tener hijos por un tiempo), a veces esto me resultaba increíblemente difícil de escribir, ya que realmente quería transmitir algo de la emoción cruda que los dos personajes pueden haber estado sintiendo Esto ocurrió especialmente hacia el final, lo sentí, a medida que la historia se desarrollaba.

 **Nota de la traductora:** Como habrán leído esta historia está llena de drama pero creo que vale muchísimo la pena leerlo. Espero les haya gustado lo traduje con mucho cariño y admiración a la traductora y a todas las que aún siguen leyéndome aunque tenía bastante que no me aparecía por acá. ¿Me dejan un review diciéndoles que les pareció la historia? Besos.


End file.
